mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neo Angelique Abyss
Sentai Filmworks | network = TV Tokyo, Arts Central | first = April 6, 2008 | last = June 29, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ episodes }} Sentai Filmworks | network = TV Tokyo, Arts Central | first = July 6, 2008 | last = September 14, 2008 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = List of Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ episodes }} is a spin-off of the ''Angelique series and is based on the Neo Angelique game. Yumeta Company started broadcasting the anime on April 6, 2008. The anime introduces four new characters that did not appear in the game. A sequel to the first season of the anime has been announced by KOEI, the creators of the Angelique series and games. The second season Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age-'' aired immediately after the first. The first season has been licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks and is distributed by Section23 Films. The first season collection was released on January 26, 2010. The second season of Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ was also been picked up by Sentai and released on March 30, 2010. Plot The story takes place in a fictional world called Arcadia, where life-draining monsters called Thanatos plague the populace. The only ones who have the power to exterminate these creatures are Purifiers, but only a few exist. One day, Angelique, who is just a presumably normal girl attending school, is visited by Nyx, a rich gentlemen as well as a Purifier, who created an organization of Purifiers dedicated to eliminating Thanatos. Nyx is interested in the potential power she possesses and invites her to join his organization, but she refuses since she wants to become a doctor, like her father. However, when her school is later attacked by a Thanatos, she ends up activating her powers in her want to protect those in danger. After purifying the creature, she finds out she has a unique purifying power, and that she is the one that has been foretold in legends, the "Queen's Egg". It is then that her journey begins, and she becomes the only female Purifier in the world. This series is noted as being quite similar to Kiniro no Corda, otherwise known as La Corda D'oro. Characters ; : :Age: 16 :Height: 166cm :A charming, kind-hearted girl. When she was a child, her village was attacked by Thanatos and she lost both her parents. This inspired and encouraged her more than ever to pursue her ambition to be a doctor when she grows up as she wants to help others and save lives. This was why she agreed to go with Nyx to fight Thanatos with the other Purifying Ability Compatibles as she felt that in this way, she would be able to save more lives than as a doctor. She has a modest and reserved personality, but also inner strength and can be severe. It has always been her wish to help others as she, like her parents, always places others before herself. In the second season, she learns how to use a sword. It has been revealed later on in the second season that in order to save Arcadia and Nyx she must sacrifice the life she has as a normal girl among her loving friends and become the Prophesised Queen, protecting Arcadia yet from far away. ; : :Age: 18 :Height: 181cm :A smart, stylish boy. He actually acts his age, and is a friend you can freely chat about anything with, but actually he is extremely capable and reliable when it counts. In the past he worked as a scientist and a professor, being an important member of the Foundation with his older brother Yorgo. He also has feelings for Angelique. Rayne is referred to as "that guy" (ano hito) by Erenfried as Erenfried had a particular dislike for Rayne since Erenfried has always been jealous of all the attention that Rayne got, which he has never gotten before, in the past. He gets annoyed whenever referred to as "Professor" Rayne , which Erenfried does on purpose, and usually responds by calling him simply "Eren". Rayne later reveals his Purifying Ability is not natural and is a result of a self-experimentation. He fights Thanatos with a gun. ; : :Age:26 :Height:179cm :Very mysterious and is an ultra gentleman. Rather than calling Angelique by her name, he often call her "mademoiselle". He likes to play piano and drink tea. In season 2 he is possessed by something (foreshadowed in season 1) and seems to want to help Angelique and others, but cannot always control what he calls "his condition". He has two sides, one is his normal side while another side is Erebos. He has lived for 200 years due to Erebos. When he was younger, the ship he and his family were in got caught in a fierce storm. As Nyx was drowning, he wished to live and that he would do anything. Erebos heard him and saved him, possessing him but Nyx's mother and father drowned. This is why Nyx fears and hates the sound of the sea as it was when Erebos first possessed him. He is the core that Erebos uses to help send Thanatos into the world. The only hope he had to get rid of Erebos was the Queen's Egg so he set out all over the world and found Angelique. When she becomes the Queen, Nyx wishes for her to give him a peaceful death. Nyx blames himself for making Angelique suffer, taking away her home and parents but Angelique says it was Erebos who did that and that Nyx was the one who gave her many precious things including a place to belong. Nyx perhaps has the strongest feelings for Angelique for while he wishes her to give him a peaceful death, he also states that knowing her has given him a reason to live.He fights Thanathos with a whip. ; : :Age: 20 :Height: 195cm :JD is a Jasper-Doll, a type of artifact. He was referred to as a "defective product" by Jet when they were engaged in a fight. JD also said that he (Jet) is just like him (himself). It seems that Jade used to work for the Foundation, but somehow managed to escape and is now wanted. Hence, he avoided meeting the Foundation as much as he could, for fear of forcefully being taken away by them. He always wants to see Angelique to smile and the people around him. He enjoys baking for others, often making cookies or scones. He fights with a pair of tonfa against Thanatos but possesses melee skills as well. ; : :Age:22 :Height:186cm :A former Silver Knight and also an Orb Hunter. He will protect Angelique with all his being, even with the cost of his life. He refers to Angelique as "Angelique-sama" (Lady Angelique). He is often seen practicing his spear skills during his free time outside the Mansion. At the end of the first season, Angelique gave him an "order" that in future, he was to simply call her Angelique as she felt that they were "nakama" (仲間, literally means close companion or comrade) or friends. Hyuga has a hard time trying to say Angelique's name with out saying it in a formal form in the beginning. In Season 2 he suffers from seasickness but eventually overcomes it. He wields a spear in battle against Thanatos. ; : :Age:15 :Height:165cm :He lives in the Holy City of Celestizam and is allowed to move about freely within its walls but forbidden to go outside the city. He often comments how he is a "caged bird" to Mathias, who is his mentor. His second appearance in the anime is in episode 6, where he rescues Angelique from the persistent journalist, Roche, who keeps trying to take photos of "The Queen's Egg" to "get a scoop". He is revealed to be the future and true leader of the Religious Order. He declares that he will unite his power with Angelique's to help save the world of Arcadia. ; : :Age:30 :Height:182cm :A reporter who always writes the truth. Roche sells a lot of his pictures to Bernard. He recognizes Angelique's necklace when she loses it after being kidnapped by Jet and seems to know something. Later on he is revealed to be a son of Angelique's relative whom she stayed with after her parents were killed. He left however to go work with the newspaper and never saw Angelique again until now. Angelique calls him "nii-san" (big brother). ; : :Age:28 :Height:180cm :Also known as Lord Mathias or Mathias-sama, he is the Leader of the Religious Organization which supports the Knights of the Silver Tree. It is also revealed that he is a fake Leader that was only chosen for his exceptional memory. The Organization is trying to kill him so that Rene can take the title, but he, in Season 2's episode 5, kills the High Elder. He places an Artifact chip created by Erenfried on his neck to receive powers. Due to the chip, half of Mathias is his ownself, half is controlled by the chip (therefore by Thanatos). In season 2, he was killed by Nyx/Erebos's attack in order to protect René. ; : :Age:14 :Height:163cm :Is a scientist that works at the Foundation who has a deep hatred for Rayne as he always got the attention. He gets angry or annoyed when Rayne simply calls him "Eren", telling him that he has a name and it is "Erenfried" or responds by calling Rayne "Professor". Jet takes orders from Erenfriend and Director Yorgo, who Erenfried really wants to notice his accomplishments. Erenfried admires and is grateful to Director Yorgo and in season 2 when Yorgo is imprisoned (due to mistakes of Erenfried with the Jinx project), he wants to rescue him. He somewhat befriends Angelique company in season 2 when J.D. rescues him from jail and he stays with the group for a while. He also realizes that "Artifacts/Jasper Dolls" have hearts when J.D. rescues him from jail. ; : :Age:20 :Height:195cm :Like JD, he is also an artifact made by the Foundation in a desperate attempt to make another Artifact like JD after they "lost" JD during the mysterious fire. The fact that Jet and JD are both artifacts make them "brothers". In season 2, he takes order from Mathias. Eventually he starts to experience some feelings (mostly when Angelique is around), which he calls defective, since he thinks of himself as only a weapon. Later he was abandoned by Mathias as he failed to complete his mission to capture Angelique, the Queen's Egg. He was lost and Erenfried told him to act according to his own will from now on. Therefore he helps out in the repairs of the "Ship Of Stars" but on the morning of the departure, he sacrificed his life to remove the bomb that Erebos planted in the ship. However he is saved by Erenfried at the last episode of season 2, seen at the very end in a capsule. ; : :Age:17 :Height:174cm :Roche is a respectable journalist who loves money and women. He has never taken photos for others without taking payment for the photos, but in episode 9, he sent the photos he took of Angelique - which he had originally intended to sell to Bernard for money - to Angelique. This was done out of kindness when he realized that Angelique, like himself, was an orphan and he didn't feel like "selling" her "information" to others even if it is not for a bad purpose. He, however, did not regret making that decision and was a bit confused and surprised at himself as that was the first time he had taken photos for others without charging them. The "secret date" he went on with Angelique was not a real date. He happened to see Angelique on the streets after Angelique ran from Sally and Hannah as she was upset that her best friends refused to accept the truth that the Jinx was destroying many people's homes and even taking away some lives in the process of destroying Thanatos. He called it a "secret date" but in truth, he wanted to cheer up Angelique when he saw just how upset Angelique was. He eventually develops romantic feelings toward Angelique, telling Erebos possessed Nyx he has a "date with Angelique" which he cannot miss when he is caught. He is shown to use throwing knives as weapons in his fight with Erebos as Nyx. Others '''Yorgo' :Rayne's elder brother. He is the Director of the Artifact Foundation. Erenfried desperately tries to save him by appealing to Mathias, but instead, was thrown into jail. But he was then rescued by Erenfried within moments of his execution. Ervin :Angelique's pet cat, whom led Angelique to an injured Rayne, causing their first encounter as well as leading Angelique to J.D. He does not like Nyx, hissing when he tried to pet him, showing that he sensed the power of Erebos. He seems to have a mysterious ability when Angelique's tears touches his fur at the last part of episode 13 (In season 1). Hannah And Sally :Angelique's friends, who have appeared in only a few episodes. (In season 1) Village Elder Of The Kozu Dragon Tribe :J.D.'s Dad, the one who found J.D. and claim J.D. as his son. Kai :He is J.D.'s first friend, he was the first person who made J.D. smile. He was often seen smiling and singing a song by others, bringing J.D. with him wherever he went. He loved Sunflowers saying how they appeared to be smiling all the time. He died from a common disease. Rouki :First to greet Angelique and Hyuga when they arrived at the village. She's Kai's friend and she told Angelique and Hyuga about J.D.'s past. Carlyle :He was a friend of Hyuga when he was still with the Knights of the Silver Tree. He was born into a family of knights and trained from a young age. He was thought to be the one to earn the "Holy Knight" title but Hyuga got it instead. He died in the Tower of Dreaming Souls near Thunder Village due to placing an Artifact chip (similar to the one Mathias has) on his neck to receive powers, but could not control them; He got possessed by Thanatos and his soul left him, while his body stayed at the Tower possessed by Thanatos. His soul became a butterfly, which throughout episodes followed Hyuga. Angelique noticed the butterfly when first meeting Hyuga, following it into the forest where the former knight was. In Season 2, the end of episode 4, the butterfly disappears into the sky, signifying that his soul had ascended into heaven and he was now at peace. Dion :A member of the Knights of the Silver Tree. Old friend of Hyuga and Carlyle. Production Theme songs First Season ;Opening theme: "Joy to the World" by Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa, Masaya Onosaka, and Daisuke Ono ;Ending theme: "Ai Ai Gasa" by Tegomass Second Season ;Opening theme: "SIilent Destiny" by Ōbuhantā 4 (Hiroki Takahashi, Toru Ohkawa, Masaya Onosaka, and Daisuke Ono) ;Ending theme: by Tegomass See also * Angelique (Japanese series) References External links *Official Anime Website (Japanese) * *Noblesse Oblige *Announcement of the second season dubbed Neo Angelique Abyss -Second Age- Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Shōjo manga ja:ネオ アンジェリーク zh:新·安琪莉可